Empty Words
by Shellysbees
Summary: When Uhura's sick of playing second fiddle to Kirk she finds someone else to help her forget the pain. aurumfish on tumblr asked: fic request for carol/uhura from star trek 2009 :o could you do some hatelove please? Okay.. I did my best and I really hope you like it...


Slamming her code into the touchpad next to the gym door Nyota Uhura let out an angry huff. For the third time that month Spock had chosen Jim over her. It wasn't as if this was something new. Spock shared something with Jim that he would never have with her.

T'yh'la.

She had heard Spock tell Kirk of course. It wasn't like Spock would be naive enough to tell her he felt that way about kirk. No, he knew she understood the term, a hell of a lot better than Kirk did that's for sure, and would only derive the worst from it. And it wasn't as if today's offense was particularly terrible, she was just tired of playing second fiddle to Captain James T. Kirk.

An hour and a half later Uhura found herself leaving the gym, heading to the quarters of the one person she knew she could go to in times like this. She had ran five miles, hoping to work off some of her anger, but had had no such luck so after a quick shower she had resigned to other methods.

She hesitated outside of her friends door, worrying her lip between her teeth. It had been over a month since she'd resorted to this. She knew it wasn't fair to Spock, but honestly, when they were together she wished that would be it. That all the drama with Spock and Kirk would melt away and it could just be the two of them. That would never happen of course, because that was not their arrangement.

Making up her mind Uhura pressed the call button on the pad beside the door, and a moment later the doors slid open. Carol smiled knowingly at her before standing aside, wordlessly inviting Uhura into her quarters.

Their arrangement was quite simple really. Carol didn't want to be in a relationship, she felt it would inhibit her advancement opportunities, and Uhura needed relief from Spock and his eccentricities from time to time.

"What did he do this time?" Carol started the moment the doors slid closed.

Uhura sighed heavily, shaking her head as she grabbed the rolling chair and pulled it away from the desk to sit down. "The same. Kirk always comes first."

"I don't know why you put up with it," She said, slipping off her shoes and sinking into the end of her bed. Catching the arm of the rolling chair she pulled it closer, so Uhura was directly in front of her, their knees brushing.

"I love him." Uhura said defiantly, her brows furrowing in confusion, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She leaned back into the chair, trying not to give into Carol's touch quite yet.

Carol laughed softly, an airy girlish laugh. "Is that why you come see me Nyota... Because you love him?" Bracing her hands on either arm rest she leaned in so their lips were almost touching, her right knee slipping between Uhura's, pressing them closer together. Her eyes flitted down to Uhura's barely parted lips and she licked her own in anticipation, drawing her bottom lip between her teeth for a moment.

Uhura felt a swell of emotions course through her. She hated the power that Carol held over her, but she was right. She loved the idea of being in love with Spock, but the lack of intimacy had long since squelched her romantic feelings for the man. She let out a frustrated breath, shaking with all of the pent up emotion.

"You have no right to judge me." She spat finally, but didn't make any move to pull away. As much as she hated her situation, she loved being with Carol. She didn't love her, no, apparently she didn't truly love anyone, but she loved being with her.

Pushing off of the chair Carol fell back into the bed, her blond hair splayed out against the dark comforter. "You're the one that came to see me. By all means, you know where the door is."

Uhura hesitated for only a moment before crawling onto the bed so she was spooning against Carol's side, one hand draped over her stomach, the other propping her head up so she was looking down at the blonde. "You know I won't leave." She said, her voice softer than before, the venom quickly ebbing away as her fingers trailed lower, brushing along Carol's opposite hip.

"Could have fooled me," She retorted, but she pushed herself up onto her side so she was facing Uhura, their bodies fitted together perfectly. "You know we can't keep doing this." She bowed her head slightly so the blonde bob curled around her face gently.

"I know." Uhura breathed against her lips, her hand gripping at Carols hip. They said that every time. They couldn't keep this up, it wasn't fair, wasn't right, but they never truly meant it. They both loved the thrill too much to give each other up.

"Good." Carol said shortly before closing the space between their lips, pressing Uhura back into the mattress as she did. There was no need to move slowly, they were both there to take what they needed from each other.

Uhura's tongue danced out to trail along Carol's bottom lip before delving deeper, her hands slipping around the blonde's waist as she moved to straddle Uhura's hips. Carol had yet to change out of her Starfleet uniform, and the skirt quickly rode up so that it was caught around her waist. Their legs fit together easily, each rubbing against each others thighs desperately.

"You really are gorgeous Nyota." Carol managed through breathy gasps, "He doesn't deserve you dear."

Not wanting to hear the bitter truth from her lovers lips Uhura wrapped her hand around the nape of her neck, crashing their lips together again. Greedy lips bit and sucked, until they were both grinding against each other.

Fumbling with the zip on Carol's dress uhura pulled it off of her, followed by her underthings with the blondes assistance. Propping her body up on her elbow Uhura trailed kisses from just under her ear down to a pert nipple, relishing the keening noise it drew from her.

Arching her back in pleasure Carol tugged at Uhura's tank top, obviously dissatisfied with its general presence. They rolled on the bed so Uhura was straddling Carol, stripping herself of her top and bra quickly. She was rewarded by a cheeky smile.

"Gorgeous." Carol repeated, and the pair stared at each other for a moment. The midcoital declarations were Carols thing, Uhura never could vocalize her feelings in bed, and normally she brushed them aside assuming they were not to be taken seriously.

Today however, as she looked down into the adoring blue eyes she found something there she could have never expected. Adoration was spilling from the woman beneath in a way that was never bestowed upon her by anyone.

"Carol." She started softly, wanting to tell her how much she meant to her. That this wasn't just a release. "I-"

"No ." She was cut off sharply as expert fingers landed on her stomach, slowly drifting down. "Don't. You'll ruin it."

Thin fingers slipped inside of the spandex shorts, quickly finding the already sensitive, slick nub, gently rubbing circles around it until Uhura dropped her head, resting her forehead against Carols shoulder as she moaned.

Satisfied that she'd quelled Uhura's attempts at sentiment Carol pulled her hand away, tugging at the waistband of the spandex shorts.

"Off." She demanded, and Uhura quickly complied, slipping off the rest of her clothing before letting her own hands wander. One cupped a breast, rolling a taut nipple between two fingers while the other traveled downward. She smiled at the gasp she was rewarded with as two fingers entered her lovers sex, curling inside of her, so her back arched off the bed.

Rubbing Carols clit with her thumb Uhura continued fucking her with her fingers. After a few minutes she felt the delicious heat clenching around her fingers, muscles fluttering as the orgasm crashed over her. Uhura continued her ministrations until she'd rode out the last waves of pleasure and was an over sensitive mass of limbs. They lay together, panting, for a moment before Carol pushed Uhura back into the mattress again.

Carol brought their lips together again, slowly and tenderly kissing Uhura in a way she never had before. Her tongue pushed its way into her mouth, tasting and exploring before pulling back to suck at her bottom lip, running her tongue along the swollen flesh.

Without a word her lips began to trail away from Uhura's, along her jaw, back to her ear, down her neck. When she began to suck softly her collarbone Uhura keened softly, arching into the blonde's body.

Fingers ran along Uhura's sides as she worked her way down, pausing to suck at various sensitive points softly. Never hard enough to leave a mark, no that would never do, but enough that she could watch the normally self guarded woman fall to pieces before her eyes.

She paused when she reached Uhura's hip, tracing the bone with her tongue before biting down on the sensitive skin. She glanced up to flash a mischievous smile before positioning herself between Uhura's already spread legs.

Carol ghosted her fingers along the hot skin between her legs before spreading her open with one hand, and pressing two fingers inside of her with her other hand. Uhura's body jolted up with the first curl of her fingers, her knees bending so she could plant her feet in the mattress to press back onto the fingers inside of her. Carol pressed a kiss to the inside of her thigh before dipping down to press her tongue against her clit. The reaction was instant. Uhura began moaning and gasping, throwing her arm over her mouth to silence her cries. A satisfied growl vibrated from Carol's throat against the sensitive bundle of nerves, ripping another cry from Uhura. They were lucky their living quarters were soundproofed.

Carol continued curling her fingers with each thrust, licking and sucking softly until she knew the woman was on edge. Replacing her mouth with two fingers she urged Uhura on.

"Come for me Nyota." Carol's voice was breathy and desperate, "Come on darling. Just for me."

The orgasm shook through her body almost violently, her mind wiped clear of all the reasons she had found herself in Carol's bed in the first place. She cried out her lover's name as her back arched away from the bed.

When Uhura finally returned to the present Carol was laying along her side, absently trailing her fingers along her hip. When their eyes met Carol smiled sadly at her.

"I'd consider it... If you wanted it I would consider us. I only stopped you because I didn't want you to say something you'd regret when we were through."

"I know." Uhura responded. She let out a huff of breath before looking back at the ceiling defiantly. She didn't want to say it, but it was probably best Carol had stopped her from saying too much. She could still walk away.

Turning she pressed one last kiss against Carol's lips before untangling their limbs and gathering her clothes from the floor.

"We can't do this.. right?" Uhura said as she dressed, Carol still lounging on the bed exposed.

"Nope.. wouldn't be fair to either of us." She spoke lightly, they both knew there was no promise behind the words.

Without another word Uhura quickly dressed, only glancing back at her secret lover for a moment before stealing from the room.


End file.
